pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharon Rainsworth/Relationships
Relationships Xerxes Break Sharon and Break have an extremely close relationship. They have known each other for over 15 years. This was due to Sharon being the one who discovered Break in his critical condition after being released from the Abyss. When she was young, Break constantly looked after Sharon and worried about her, and Break still does to this day. Break himself has even said he almost sees himself as Sharon's father sometimes, though Sheryl disagreed and said he was more of 'an over-protective older brother'. Break seems to have a soft spot for Sharon compared to how he treats most other people. This was greatly shown when Sharon got kidnapped by Vincent and Break willingly gave up Cheshire's bell, which he treasured, in exchange for Sharon. Break was shown in early chapters to tease Sharon after she'd met with boys her age - he insisted Gilbert was 'her type' and aggravated her again after she met Oz. He tries to keep her away from dangerous situations, as well as keeping "dark" information away from her. For example, Break told Reim that he didn't want Sharon knowing about Sablier, saying that he didnt want her to know about something so dark. However, since the second coming of age ceremony, he realizes that Sharon isn't a little girl anymore and can take care of herself. Sharon desperately wants to be of use to Break and help him in battles. However, Break usually goes on missions without telling her, as a result of him not wanting her to worry and also wanting her to be safe. Reim Lunettes Sharon and Reim seem to be very good friends, as a result of growing up together as children. When Sh aron got kidnapped, Reim showed great concern and went with Oz and Break to check on her. Reim seems to be almost like an older brother to Sharon, by often worrying about her, much like how Break does. Reim also seems to work quite well with Sharon in Pandora. When Break died Reim was there for Sharon and helped her feel better. As a result Sharon and Reim got married. Alice Sharon thinks of Alice as a little sister. Although Alice seemed reluctant to let Sharon treat her this way, she seems to be fine with it now. She often gives Alice advice on romance. Alice and Sharon both care about each other, as shown when Sharon got depressed about how Break didn't tell her about Sablier, Alice tried to cheer her up by biting her cheeks. Overall, the two seem to be good friends. Oz the B-Rabbit Oz was extremely attracted to Sharon when they first met during his first coming of age ceremony. He said that she was very beautiful and that he wanted to marry her. However his impulsive romantic feelings seem to have changed over time, as his crush on Sharon is never hinted at again after he meets Alice. When she revealed her harisen he was intimidated by her. She and him, however, do respect each other and are friends. Oz and Sharon's relationship does not ever seem to go beyond "friends", though, and interestingly enough, they don't talk very much in the series. When they do talk, it is usually briefly. On multiple occasions, Oz has shown concern for Sharon, as seen when he went to check on her after she was poisoned, and when Rufus Barma unleashed Dodo on her, while defending Break. Gilbert Nightray Although they have few interactions in the manga, he and Sharon have been shown to be quite close friends, and seem to have an understanding of one another. They have great respect for each other, and have never argued, despite the fact that they both have frequent altercations with the other characters - Sharon often gets angry with Break, while Gil is constantly bickering with Alice. In the same way he teased her about Oz, Break has suggested that Gilbert is her "type", because when they first met he was "cute" and "suited her taste for young boys". Surprisingly, given the difference in their personalities, the pair get along exceedingly well, and because of this Gilbert remains one of the few people who has not been attacked by Sharon's infamous paper fans. Sharon is somewhat caring towards Gil, often showing genuine concern for him, and providing comfort or advice when he needs it. When he returned from the capital with Vincent after battling Grim, she dried the rainwater from his hair with a towel, and encouraged him to tell Oz that Vincent was his brother, as she knew that he was burdened with keeping it a secret. After the events of the second coming of age ceremony, Sharon invited him to have tea with her, so they could talk privately. She knew that he hadn't been sleeping well since Eliot's death, and that he was suffering just like the others, even if he didn't show it. She advised him that crying when he should would prevent him from breaking later on, showing that she is deeply concerned for him, and doesn't want to see him suffer. Sheryl Rainsworth Sharon's Grandmother whom she has a deep respect for. Sharon seems to go to Sheryl for advice on multiple things, and always takes her opinions to heart. When Sheryl called her into her office after Sharon had encountered Marie, Sheryl showed concern about her and asked her if she was alright. They both love each other very much, and Sharon showed extreme concern when Sheryl was attacked by Rufus. Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships Pages